The Breach in time
by Rrazz
Summary: A band of adventurers are called upon to aid the Bronze Dragon flight once again. Though the supposed mission turns into a nightmare as a horrible discovery thrusts the group into a life or death struggle against a foe none even knew exsisted.
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimers: i don't own WoW or any of it's related characters, locations, property's and such. All that belongs to Blizzard, i simply claim owership of the characters personality's and the lik

This was something that popped into my mind a couple of days ago, and i decided to type it up for the hell of it. Tell me what you think, if you want to see more or not at all . The next chapter will contain more details and such. This is just a opening to set the scene and is generally a starting off point for the real story to follow.

Short opening chapter, but it's more just to set the tone and intruduce a couple of the main characters to the story. the others shall be introduced in the next chapter or two. Promise.

And finally, this story will contain some very mature content, i've rated it T for now, but that can, and likely will change with later chapters depending on how things pan out or even if i decide to continue.

Thanks for you're time, hope you enjoy this poor opening chapter. Leave a review if you did.

* * *

The Breach: The nightmares only just began.

Aside from the harsh wind, silence descended over Tanaris. Though it was strange to the lone figure studying the landscape around her. Despite being here a dozen times before, everything felt, out of place, strange, though nothing looked different to her eyes. She could just, feel it.

Pushing her thoughts aside, the slender figure shifted a gloved hand to brush a lock of dark blue hair from her eyes and sighed heavily. There would be time enough for questions and concerns later. Instead the night elf's gaze shifted to her companions, six in total, scattered about the small camp they'd established for the coming night.

It would cold, the druid could tell already. "Why exactly did you drag us all out here Delia?" Alessa asked wearily, the staff at her side sinking into the sand a little as she shifted more of her weight against it.

"I told you, it vasn't me!" A draenei snapped in reply, her azure eyes breaking from the mountain beginning to loom in the distance. "I vas asked to round you all up for somethink…Ask zee dragons once ve get there." A few murmurs passed through the group, but no one was in the mood to anger the mage further. Ever since the band of friends had been brought back together. Delia had been much more abrupt, quicker to anger and more likely to bite someone's head off then joke or smile. Something was troubling her, but she refused to let anyone help or even understand what the problem was.

Pushing that aside, Alessa simply dropped her heavy pack beside her tent and groaned. "Whatever." That was all she bothered to say, this would get her nowhere if she kept persisting.

Instead she shifted her gaze to another member of the group. A human, Darius, kept his gaze focused on the desert around them. He was by far the post paranoid of the group, always suspecting something dire would jump out and rip them to shreds at a moments notice.

Shaking her head slightly, Alessa chose to leave the paladin alone and instead spared the group of unlikely companions a glance. A dwarf worked hard to set up a fire for the night ahead. A blood elf was busy sharpening her blades and pausing occasionally to practice and ensure they were satisfactory. A troll was off to one side, anyone close enough would hear a string of prayers leaving her lips as she did, whatever it was trolls did when they prayed.

And finally was a second draenei, this one male, he was massive in comparison to the rest of the group, and unlike the others, was simply muscle. While the others were a mixture of different and varied skills. He simply used axe and shield and brute strength to tear anything that got in his way to pieces.

Not that he was any less in the eyes of his fellow soldiers. Rather he simply lacked the magical or natural talents the others had.

"It'll be dark soon. Best sleep now or not at all." He mumbled, despite his words being calm and low, it still echoed across the camp and was heard by all.

Nodding slightly, Alessa vanished into her tent and ensured it was closed behind her. Sighing softly, she set to work removing the form fitting leather armour she wore. She hated sleeping in it. It was so damned uncomfortable and left her with numerous aches and pains.

She was halfway through removing her padded black leather vest. When a pair of azure arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt a pleasant tingle in her neck as a pair of lips briefly met her flesh. "Sorry, I'm just a bit tense." Delia's voice purred into her ear, as her hands moved to help remove the vest.

It was no secret to the group that the two were together. Hell it was one of their first adventures that brought them together. Though they kept it *professional* during there adventures. "Forget it. Lets just stop bitting each others heads off and relax, it'll probably be the last chance we get…" Why she said that, she didn't know. There was just something about the situation that made her uneasy.

She had to admit, Delia was begining to worry her. One moment she was mad and snapping at every little thing that was said. The next she was all cuddly and loving. Normally she was the latter. Even at moments like this, she could never get a clear response out of the mage.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she focused on a more pleasent thought. At least they had a peaceful night tonight to look forward too…

* * *

((As stated before, i'll address details and such in the next chapter. This is more of a opening to set the general scene and the like. Chapter two will be better, i promise...I hope...*Fingers crossed* ))


	2. A rude awakening

Not much longer sadly. But hopefully better then the first. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Breach: A rude awakening

"Get up ya lazy cat!" Alessa's eyes snapped open and a groan escaped her as she noted a shadow vanish from the entrance to her tent. Typical Miranda, never did bother to use her name at the best of times.

Ignoring the dwarf for the moment, the druid paused to stretch and yawned. The faint light coming through the material of the tent enough to confirm what she suspected. Dawn, time to move.

A weak moan caused her ears to twitch, and the elf's gaze shifted downwards to focus on Delia, still sleeping soundly next to her. Nothing had eventuated from the previous night. But that didn't mean they had to sleep alone.

A hand shifted to lightly nudge the draenei. "Hey, morning, time to move." She said quietly, thought it was thankfully enough to rouse the azure skinned mage.

By the sound of it, the others were already at work packing up the camp. Normally the druid was first on her feet. Damn she wasn't used to this anymore…

An hour later saw the group clustered around the now extinguished fire. Delia was back in her azure robe and tying her flowing blond hair into a pony tail. Her azure blue gaze shifted from person to person, seemingly sizing each person up in turn.

The blood elf, Melina was slipping daggers into as many places as was possible and then some. A pair in her boots, two in her gloves, and a pair of swords clipped to her belt. Who knew what else she had hidden away under the red and black leather. A pistol was the last thing that she tucked into a holster slung across her chest for easy access. her raven black hair fell down to her shoulders, she took a brush to it often enough. But it aside from that she never bothered to do much with it.

Miranda, the only dwarf in the group, was busy toying with her rifle. Ensuring the scope was aligned properly and ready for the possible fight ahead, now and then a stray lock of red hair would stray into her pale blue eyes and she'd have to blow it to one side, to intent on her work to use a hand.

Darius was studying a large leather bound tome, being a paladin meant he'd have to keep them free of corruption, or so he proclaimed. Everyone knew he was likely the first into battle should something happen. But he had a sense of humour that kept everyone from getting to on edge…Most of the time.

Directly across the lifeless fire from the druid was Cassus. The tall, imposing draenei seemed bored as he strapped the last few plate sections of his armour on and his hard features were lost behind a helmet. The draenei was quiet most of the time, but in battle he was the most dangerous, to friend and foe.

And finally was Raj'tei. The troll priestess that aided Darius in his, keeping them on the pure path role, and also simply aided where they needed a more, blessed, touch. She could heal even the most grievous of wounds, and ensured none of them would suffer any longer then necessary. Her fiery red hair was tied up into a high pony tail above her head, and the tiny little tusks that were customary for her race proved just how young she really was. Not that it harmed her skills in battle or healing. But it proved she was by far the youngest of the adventurers.

There were a few faces missing from the group. But Alessa chose not to dwell on them. Some that hadn't survived this long.

"Come on. Were not going to reach the Caverns by standing around here." Alessa mumbled, her gaze lingering on each in turn for a moment longer, before she fell to her hands and knees, a shiver passed through her as she mentally recalled her training, and watched as violet skin turned to black fur, hands to paws, and eventually she fully shifted into the sleek black panther everyone recognized her most for and shook her head.

The others had various mounts to aid there trek. She could easily outpace them if she wanted too…

* * *

It was midday before they reached the mountain, the gaping maw that was the Caverns of Time entrance loomed before them, dark and foreboding, the faint purple light from within the only light in the pitch darkness.

"Something, not right." Cassus stated, his hand shifting to the axe clipped to his belt. "Where are dragons?" Unlike Delia whom had a thick accent, he was still having trouble grasping common properly, and those didn't speak as fluidly as he would have liked. Still though, that didn't mean he couldn't be understood.

Delia's gaze shifted from side to side for a moment, before the mage spoke up. "Zat, isn't good…" Normally one of the dragons stood watch at the entrance. Now though there was nothing, no one stopping them from going in or out as they pleased. "Come on…Lets head inside."

With each step into the darkened cavern, the group only grew more and more nervous. Rocks and boulders had dislodged from the ceiling and blocked there path and it took a uncountable amount of time to reach the central chamber, still no dragons had been found.

"Light…What the hell happened in here!" Melina, whom had wandered ahead of the group, suddenly cried, causing the rest of the group to spring into action and rush forwards.

Stumbling into the main room, they were all shocked into silence at the nightmare before them.

The dragons were gone, save a few that lay scattered, dead about the massive chamber. Some seemed to have just, died, collapsed, others were ripped apart, as though a wild dog had ripped apart its prey.

Alessa, still in her animals formed, cringed and shuffled backwards, the thick smell of blood choking her thanks in no small part to her overly sensitive nose.

The others slowly moved further into the room, pausing to check each body in turn, only one of the dragons was in its true form, the others were in there humanoid guises. But all of them had been killed in horrific ways or it appeared felled by a dark magic.

"What could have done ziz?" Delia whispered as she sunk to one knee next to a elf, her bright blue eyes were open wide, the horror that had been present upon death permanently frozen in her features.

Shaking her head, the draenei stood and continued to search.

Raj'tei was doing the same, though she was performing a much slower examination of each body. "Somethin ripped his throat open, claws maybe…Painful way ta go mon." She shook her head, and was beginning to stand when the human's hand suddenly sprung to life and grabbed her shoulder, causing her to yelp in shock.

A faint gurgle escaped the wounded human as he tried to speak, the injury's to his throat so severe that he couldn't do anything but choke and sputter.

Instinctively calling upon her powers. The troll set to work trying to heal the wound, though before she could even start the spell. He fell limp once more, the death grip on her shoulder releasing a second later. "Loa, what be happening here?" She asked as she slowly stood and turned her gaze upon the other members of the group. It was obvious by there expressions that they'd faired no better then she.

"Massacre…No other word could describe this mess." Darius spat as he wiped his hands on his armour, streaks of red marring the golden and white plating. What could have done this?"

"Maybe we'll find our answers in there." Miranda called out, pulling every eye to her. She waved to a gap in the chamber wall; a swirling portal of purple greeted them, along with several flashes of lighting. It was a time portal, but it looked more, chaotic then the previous ones.

"You think the Infinite flight did this?" Cassus asked, his hand closing tightly around his axe.

"Not there style…They kill yes, but they never directly assault the caverns. This would have to be something big…And they wouldn't have gotten away without casualties." Alessa muttered, having shifted back to her true form, her face was now tinged green thanks to the horrible massacre around her.

"Why we standin' round," Miranda snapped, silencing the conversation. "Whatever did it has ta be in there! So lets go and get em!" The group glanced about the chamber, and noted the other portals were blocked off. Rocks having fallen across the paths.

"I don't see any other vay about it. Though I can't say I like ziz idea." Delia hissed as she stepped up to the portal, the others cautiously advancing behind her. "Ziz portal feels dark, dangerous." She murmured as a slender hand briefly connected with the vortex, and abruptly snapped back. "It isn't stable like zee others…"

"Whatever killed these people must have gone through…I'm not letting them get away with it!" Alessa growled, before gently pushing the mage aside and stepping through the portal first.

The others shared a worried glance, before following her through and into whatever piece of history lay on the other side.


End file.
